dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Bethany Hawke
} |name = Bethany Hawke |image = Bethany profile.jpg |title = Warden-Ensign (possible) Enchanter (possible) |quests = Companion quests |gender = Female |class = Mage |specialization = Force Mage (Act 2 onward) |race = Human |family = Malcolm Hawke (father) Leandra Amell (mother) Carver Hawke (twin brother) Hawke (brother/sister) Gamlen Amell (uncle) Charade Amell (cousin) |voice = Rebekah Staton |location = Gamlen's House (Act 1) |appearances = Dragon Age II Heroes of Dragon Age }} Bethany Hawke (born 9:12 Dragon) is Hawke's younger sister and Carver's fraternal twin. An apostate mage, she received her magical training from her father, who was also an apostate. Appearance Bethany will have one of several facial structures and hair styles, depending on the customization result of the player's character. The selection works as follows: There are three base facial shapes that each family member can have. Hawkes using the default Hawke appearance or any of the first three presets will get the first head shape, Hawkes using the second three presets will get the second head shape, and Hawkes using the final three presets (or any modded presets past that) will get the third shape. Each of the three head shapes has three variations - one with a pale skintone, one with a medium skintone, and one with a dark skintone, and each with a different hairstyle. Which of these variations is used by the game depends on Hawke's skintone; the first four skintones will result in the light-skinned version of Bethany, the second four in the medium-skinned version, and the final four in the dark-skinned version. All versions of Bethany will have black hair. The same applies for Carver and Leandra. During Varric's initial recount of a warrior/rogue Hawke's flight from Lothering, Bethany will appear with her default face/hair. Involvement Friendship and Rivalry Friendship with Bethany can generally be earned through acts of kindness, by siding with mages or by supporting family. Rivalry with Bethany can generally be earned by choosing aggressive responses, by siding against mages or by exploiting Fereldans. Quests Prologue Act 1 Mark of the Assassin Initial statistics Spell trees Equipment Bethany specific gear Armor An upgrade for Bethany's armor, Hawke's Pinions, is available in Act 1: – in the Estate Vault during the Birthright quest. Other – Bethany's initial staff – requires Mage Item Pack DLC – requires Mage Item Pack II DLC – requires Legacy DLC – requires Mark of the Assassin DLC Alternate * If she became a member of the Grey Wardens then re-joins Hawke's party during The Last Straw in Act 3 (or for the DLC), she will be equipped with Grey Warden Robes and In both cases, the three previously unused armor upgrade slots will be automatically filled, providing , and . The two staves have identical appearances, damage, and stats. }} Quotes * (Upon meeting Wesley) "Well, the Maker has a sense of humor. Darkspawn, and now a templar. I thought they all abandoned Lothering." * (Said if Bethany joins the party in act three, female Hawke version) "The Hawke Sisters together again, just like old times." * (When Hawke agrees to Jethann's services) "Maker's breath! Can't you do this when I'm not around?" * "All these years I tried to understand what Andraste saw. Why she had to lock us up. But my powers come from the Maker... and I just cannot believe that is His will." * "I was just hoping it would be different here in Kirkwall. We're not running away again. We're coming home." * "Father was a good man, but... Mother gave up so much for him. Of course, if she hadn't worked up the nerve to elope, she probably wouldn't have been able to resist the templars, either. If we'd been born here, you'd be nothing more to me than a name the Circle kept in my file." * "The Maker is wiser than we can be in a lifetime. Who am I to question His plan?" Mark of the Assassin * (To female Hawke) "You're a far better "Lady Hawke" than I would have been." * (To Male Hawke) "You're a far better representative of the family than I would have been." Trivia ]] * Jennifer Hepler wrote Bethany for ''Dragon Age II. * In the beginning of the game, when Varric is telling the legend of the Champion, Bethany has much larger breasts, a subtle reference to Varric's tendency to exaggerate. * Bethany is a second cousin of the human of the Magi Origin, regardless of whether or not they are the Warden, through her mother, whose maiden name is Amell. * Bethany is excited about the possibility of her mother Leandra reclaiming the Amell estate, however she never gets the chance to actually live in it. * In her codex page, it is revealed that she was a lot closer to the eldest sibling than Carver. It can also be noted that she was afraid of the idea of being a mage unlike Hawke who (if a mage) embraces the idea of being a mage faster than her, as Bethany wanted a normal life for herself. * Bethany and Carver are the only companions who do not have their own unique specialization; instead they use the Force Mage and Templar specializations, respectively, from the beginning of Act 2. In Act 1, they remain un-specialized. * If asked why her parents protected her from the Circle so much she will reveal that her mother had a cousin who lost many children to the Circle, and if the Warden was a Human Mage (imported save) she will also state that one of the children became the Hero of Ferelden and saved them. * Leandra reveals that she gave "eighteen years of loving and feeding, and raising" to Bethany, implying that she is eighteen years old at the time of The Destruction of Lothering. Which would make her 19 at Act 1, 22 at Act 2, and 25 at Act 3. * When approaching the Qunari compound at the Kirkwall Docks, Bethany will mention that one of them killed her best friends back in Lothering, which is a reference to Sten from Dragon Age: Origins. * In the Chantry, Bethany may mention Leliana, saying she misses her telling stories in Lothering. * It's possible during the Deep Roads Expedition, that when Bethany becomes infected with the Taint, her face will morph to another existing face preset. However, this new face bears the taint markings. Similar to Wesley (Aveline's late husband) after he was infected. * Bethany does not have the option to learn spells from the Primal tree. * Bethany's hairstyle and skintone will change automatically depending on Hawke's skintone, but her hair will always be black, regardless of Hawke's hair color. * David Gaider said that if he could write another Dragon Age comic, it would be dedicated to Bethany starting with that scene in Lothering and ending as a fleeing Circle Mage. He mentioned that he wanted her to adventure with Sebastian Vael in Starkhaven, and maybe Nathaniel Howe.David Gaider on Tumblr, "On Speculative Flights of Fancy." Gallery Beth31.png|Close up of Bethany Bethany Exaggerated.jpg|Bethany in the exaggerated opening Med DA2 Bethany WM.jpg|Bethany decimates foes wardenbethanyhappy.jpg|Bethany's Grey Warden Uniform Bethany vs. Mature Dragon.jpg|Bethany freezing a mature dragon Bethany_ATDR_circle_mage.png|Encountering Bethany for the first time as a Circle Mage Bethany_ATDR_grey_warden.png|Encountering Bethany for the first time as a Grey Warden Bethany Carver Chart.jpg|Bethany's appearance varies with Hawke's facial preset and skintone. WardenBethanyHoDA_Tier4.jpg|Tier IV Grey Warden Bethany in Heroes of Dragon Age CircleBethanyHoDA_Tier4.jpg|Tier IV Circle Mage Bethany in Heroes of Dragon Age See also , the letter Bethany sends to Hawke at the start of Act 2 References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Temporary companions Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Magi Category:Apostates Category:Circle of Magi members Category:Grey Wardens